


Forgive and Forget

by Semper_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Emotional Sex, M/M, Model! Au, Riding, Some angst, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, ex boyfriends, meeting again after a long time, photoshooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semper_Sehun/pseuds/Semper_Sehun
Summary: Sehun wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd agreed to do a photoshoot with his exboyfriend but realizing that he was still in love with him certainly hadn't been it.





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to post this after I took my exam so here it is! My model sekai fic that I've had in my folder for like a month or so. It's not particularly long but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Title is by You Me At Six - Forgive and Forget

The large room was filled with numerous people milling around. Some of the assistants were adjusting the lighting while others moved the reflectors. There weren’t any props, just a blank white wallpaper that served as the background for the scene Jongin and Sehun were supposed to recreate.

"Okay, can you two step a little closer? Yes, perfect. Your chemistry is amazing." The voice of the photographer overpowered the hushed private conversations of the employees.

"You could almost say it's explosive." Sehun raised a brow, not granting Jongin a single look as he tipped his head back. Their arms were barely touching, but the photographer seemed to love it anyway.

Jongin huffed, his lips pulling into a smirk. It would probably look amazing caught on camera. Sultry and addictive. "Wow, you're still as funny as I remember. Not."

Now it was Sehun’s turn to laugh. "That's weird, cause I remember you laughing at my jokes quite a lot.”

For now, the photographer was still trying to get them in focus so it didn’t really matter what they were doing. As long as they didn’t move too much from the spot, they could talk or change position while he adjusted the lighting, time and aperture.

"Your jokes were even more lame than your manager’s."

Poor Junmyeon, Sehun thought. "You know, I had a photoshoot with a snake last week, kind of reminds me of this one." He couldn’t help but say.

Turning his head, Jongin glanced at him, his head cocked to the side. "Why? Was the topic of the shoot Sehun and his spirit animal?"

Instead of replying, he kept his face emotionless. Changing up his position a little, he could see his manager, Junmyeon, watching him from the back of the room. He looked a little stressed, but Sehun couldn’t blame him. What the photographer referred to as chemistry between Jongin and him was certainly there, but it wasn’t the good kind.

The voice of the photographer pulled him out of his thoughts. "Okay, let's try it with both of you leaning against each other."

Both complied immediately. With several years of working in the business, Sehun and Jongin knew better than to let personal matters interfere with their jobs. So, without hesitation, they turned around and leaned against each other’s backs, both staring back at the camera with intense stares.

It took about an hour until the first setting was finished. They changed up the positions quite a lot and both brought in their own ideas which the photographer loved. The background and setting in general was rather basic, so they really had to work with their expression and body language. By the time they were allowed to take a break Sehun had almost got used to Jongin’s presence so close to him again. But only almost.

"I was surprised when Kyungsoo told me that you agreed to the shoot." Jongin’s voice was so close behind him that Sehun almost flinched. He’d been on the way to the snacks table and hadn’t noticed Jongin follow him.

With a look at him over his shoulder, Sehun reached for a bottle of water and took a long sip before he eventually replied.

"Honestly, I was surprised too."

 

_"I have a new job for you but you're not gonna like it, so it's okay if you decline."_

_Junmyeon and Sehun were lounging in Sehun’s spacious living room in the flat he’d moved into just recently. Before that, he’d moved from hotel room to hotel room but lately, he’d felt the need to feel at home somewhere. Moving in had taken a while and he wasn’t even there that often but just the knowledge of having somewhere that he could call his home put his mind at ease, at least just a little._

_"Why should I decline?" He asked. It wasn’t typical for him to decline jobs so Junmyeon’s words had piqued his interest quite a bit. The only thing he’d probably decline was a shoot with giant spiders, but even then he’d probably do it if the price was right and the photographer and brand were big ones._

_Junmyeon gestured to the stack of papers in front of him. "Look at the contract on your couch table, then you'll know."_

_Sehun, who had just returned from the kitchen with two cups of coffee, settled down on the couch next to Junmyeon. Handing him a cup of coffee first, he then reached out to grab the modelling contract that Junmyeon and the magazine had prepared for him._

_His eyes scanned over the contract and Sehun couldn’t see anything that spoke against taking the offer. With a frown, he looked up just to see Junmyeon watching him closely. "A shoot with another model doesn't sound bad. The colour scheme idea sounds good."_

_Junmyeon only nodded at the contract. "Keep reading."_

_Still confused, Sehun did as he was told, skipping a few paragraphs until he reached the one that concerned the models and collaborations. "The imagined models for the shoot are Oh Sehun and Kim- Kim Jongin?" Instantly, his eyes shot up and he fixated Junmyeon with a shocked expression._

_"I told you you wouldn't like it." Junmyeon sent him an apologetic look._

_That was probably the understatement of the year. "I definitely don't like it."_

_"So I assume I was right and you will decline?" His manager looked like he was one second away of taking the contract from him and throwing it into the fireplace in front of them already._

_Sehun, however, wasn’t ready to do that just yet. "I never said that." He shook his head. Scanning over the contract again, his eyes stopped at Kim Jongin’s name again. If he was honest, Sehun had known that he couldn’t avoid him forever. Even though his manager had successfully avoided most situations where he could meet Jongin by accident, Sehun had known that he wouldn’t be able to avoid his ex-boyfriend forever. Their break-up had been nasty and up until now, he had felt no desire to work with Jongin, but giving away such a brilliant job would have been plain stupid._

_Junmyeon wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. "What?"_

_With a roll of his eyes, Sehun took a sip of his coffee. "Don't look at me like that. It's a good job. It pays well, it is a renowned photographer for a huge magazine."_

_"I don't want you to rip each other's heads off." Junmyeon still seemed unconvinced. Over the course of the years, he had also become one of Sehun’s closest friends. He’d been there when Jongin and him had broken up and he clearly remembered how messed up Sehun had been back then._

_"Come on, I'm not a child." Sehun insisted._

_"No, but you're_ childish _." Came the immediate reply._

_Deep down, Sehun knew that Junmyeon was right. He wasn’t sure how he was going to react when he was in a room with Jongin, having to do a shoot and interact with him. But he couldn’t avoid him forever and maybe it was time to grow up._

_"What I'm trying to say is I'm a professional. It would a really stupid decision just to say no to a really big job just because I have to shoot with my ex."_

 

And that's how they ended up doing the photoshoot together. Just because Sehun had accepted, he hadn’t known if Jongin would still agree to do it when Sehun accepted as well. But when Junmyeon informed him that everything had been signed and they already had a date for the shoot, Sehun had realized that this was really going to happen. And maybe, he hadn’t been ready yet after all.

After the setting had been changed, they took individual pictures next. It was Jongin’s go first, and Sehun watched the end of it after his hair, make-up and outfit had been fixed. It reminded him of when they’d still been together.

It wasn’t the first shoot they did together. But back then, they’d still been dating, just nobody had known about it at the time.

Jongin was the perfect model. Sharp lines and soft expressions, a body to die for and sensual movements that told of his past as a dancer. The suit that he was wearing only complemented his charms. With no shirt underneath, Sehun couldn’t help but ogle at him a little as he stretched his arms upwards. When he forced himself to look away, Sehun caught Junmyeon’s knowing look and quickly busied himself with his phone.

It didn’t take long until Jongin was done and it was Sehun’s turn. The photographer made him do similar things to Jongin and seemed rather pleased with him, praising him when Sehun suggested things on his own. They finished considerably quickly, but the shoot wasn’t done yet. Next were pictures together with Jongin again, just in another outfit.

During the short break where they got dressed and their hair was fixed, Sehun and Jongin were seated next to each other while two stylists worked on their hair.

"So, how have you been?" Jongin suddenly asked.

About to turn his head to look at him, Sehun remembered last second that the hair stylist probably wouldn’t appreciate that. Therefore, he continued to stoically stare at himself in the mirror. "Are you asking because we're supposed to fake small talk or because you're genuinely interested?" That came out harsher than intended and Sehun almost felt sorry. But only almost.

Through the mirror, Jongin looked at him with a frown. "Can you actually reply to a simple question without being an asshole?"

"I don't know, can I?" Sehun raised a brow.

"Ugh." Came the only reply and suddenly, Sehun felt a little sorry. Maybe Jongin really had wanted to be nice to him and he’d just been an asshole without reason. With a sigh, he gave in.

"I've been just fine. I just renewed my contract with Louis Vuitton and I'll walk the next Paris Fashion week." He explained to Jongin. Daring to raise his eyes, he realized that Jongin was already looking at him.

"Louis Vuitton really wants to keep you, huh?" The other model asked. The hair stylist was currently styling his hair out of his face and it seemed like she was almost done.

"Is that such a surprise?" Sehun asked. If he didn’t know the stylists and the other people on the set would keep quiet about private conversations, he’d be a lot more reserved around them as he talked to Jongin.

"No, not really."

Jongin’s reply surprised Sehun. It seemed so genuine. "Well... How is going for you?" He asked, his voice a little less icy now. "Still working with Gucci?"

When they’d just started dating, Jongin had scored a huge deal with Gucci and apparently, he’d stuck with them ever since. It was good for him, that much was clear, and Sehun could see why they would want him. Jongin looked expensive, and he knew how to carry himself. He was the perfect model for the high-end brand and he made it clear that he was worth it.

"Yes, I just recently had a cover shoot featuring their newest collection." Jongin was just telling him and Sehun was pulled out of his thoughts.

"I think I saw that somewhere." It wasn’t even a lie. Sometimes (that was an understatement) he still looked out for the magazine covers with Jongin on them. And during rare moments of weakness, he occasionally even bought them.

"Yeah?"

There was something in Jongin’s voice that he hadn’t heard in a long, long time. Breaking eye contact in the mirror, Sehun reached for his phone. After a moment of silence, he shortly looked up again.

"Yeah."

 

"Okay, that's a wrap for today. Good work, guys. I'll let you know when I have the first few pictures selected and ready."

The rest of the shoot had gone by smoothly. Jongin and Sehun had managed to not rip each other’s heads off, much to Junmyeon’s delight. Just when Sehun had been about to disappear into one of the changing rooms, a hand on his shoulder held him back.

When he turned around, he wasn’t surprised to see Jongin.

"Hey. I know the chances are low, but do you want to grab a bite to eat? I'm starving." There was a hopeful expression on his face, and somehow, Sehun couldn’t bring himself to say no.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, wondering if that was really the right decision.

In front of him, Jongin looked as surprised as he felt himself. "Really?" He asked, looking spooked.

"What, were you hoping I'd say no?" Sehun tilted his head to the side.

Quickly, Jongin shook his head. "No, I'm just surprised." He sent him a genuine smile that kind of took Sehun’s breath away. He choose to ignore the feeling.

“I’ll finish getting changed and then we can head somewhere.” Sehun sent him another glance over his shoulder and then finally slipped into the changing room, the door falling shut behind him.

By the time Sehun had changed and had packed his belongings, Jongin was waiting outside his changing room again already, Kyungsoo in tow. Do Kyungsoo had been his manager when they’d still been dating and Sehun knew him quite well. At least judging by his looks, he hadn’t changed too much in the past two years.

After a short greeting and exchanging pleasantries, Sehun turned to Jongin to address the elephant in the room.

“So, where should we go? You wanted to grab dinner, right?” Even though there had been snacks and drinks prepared during the shoot, a real dinner sounded pretty good.

Jongin looked like he hadn’t really thought about that yet. "Maybe just take out instead of heading to a restaurant? I didn't realize it was so late already." He checked his phone again. The shoot had started at one and now it was nine in the evening already.

“And where do you want to go?” Sehun wondered. As far as he knew, Jongin still only lived in hotel rooms just like he had until a while ago. “I got a flat, if that helps.”

“You did? When? And I think that definitely helps. I would have suggested ordering room service or something but that’s a billion times better.” Jongin looked surprised at the mention of Sehun’s flat.

Honestly, Sehun was kind of glad that they didn’t head to Jongin’s hotel room. It had just that kind of forbidden touch to it that he wanted to avoid connecting with Jongin again.

With a nod, Sehun pushed his phone into the back of his jeans and looked at Jongin again. "Sounds good. I'm kind of on a diet now anyway."

Jongin’s eyebrows shot up. "Don't you not gain weight no matter what you eat?"

The fact that he still remembered that hit home a lot harder than Sehun had expected. "That's right, but Junmyeon wants me to eat healthily." He tried to just shrug it off. In reality, it made him feel really weird that Jongin had remembered that detail about him. _‘Get yourself together, Sehun, you dated for a long time after all’_ he told himself.

Jongin hadn’t seemed to notice his internal struggle, much to Sehun’s relief. "Well, that's understandable though. You used to eat like shit." There was a teasing undertone in his voice and Sehun wanted to roll his eyes again.

"So charming, thanks."

"You're welcome." The smirk that Jongin sent him was the one he used to make people swoon. It worked just a little.

They quickly said goodbye to Kyungsoo and hired a taxi. Junmyeon had already left when Sehun had got changed. They both knew he didn’t need a baby-sitter and even though Junmyeon hadn’t been too happy when Sehun told him that he was going to have dinner with Jongin, Junmyeon had left him with a pat on the back and a smile. _‘You can call me if you need to.’_ Sehun really hoped that he wouldn’t have to call.

 

After unlocking the door to his flat, he’d spent the first five minutes showing Jongin his kitchen, bathroom, living room and the spare room he used for working out or dancing. The flat wasn’t extremely large, but the living room was spacious and everything had a luxurious touch to it that Sehun liked. He hadn’t wanted a too big space because he already knew he’d start to feel lost in it really quickly once he began to spend more time in his flat on his own.

Jongin had seemed rather impressed by everything, commenting on everything with what seemed like genuine interest as Sehun showed him around. Especially the work slash dance room got to him. “Man, I wish I had something like that too. I don’t get to dancing at all at the moment. My schedule’s so tough, it’s really bugging me.” Sehun had hummed in understanding and then had quickly led Jongin back to the living room. From the car, they’d already ordered dinner online and they’d taken about 25 minutes to get to his place after that, so it would take a little longer until their food was going to arrive.

After Sehun had offered Jongin a glass of red wine, they both settled on the large couch in the center of the living room, where he’d sat together with Junmyeon earlier, as they’d discussed the job not too long ago.

"So... How have you been? Personally I mean, not job wise?" Sehun broke through the awkward silence that had filled the air between them.

Jongin, who’d been staring at his glass and looking like he’d been trying to come up with a topic, spluttered. Maybe it had been a mistake to agree to this after all.

"I've been alright. It's been a little stressful, honestly. I've been thinking about taking a break, but I'm at this point of my career when it feels like whatever job I decline, it could be the wrong move."

Sehun nodded. "I understand what you mean. Whatever job it is, it feels like a given away opportunity."

"Yes, exactly." Was Jongin’s reply and then silence filled the room again.

Sehun couldn’t stand it anymore.

"What happened to us, Jongin?" His voice was quiet, but it seemed unbearably loud in the quietness of the room.

Overwhelmed by the question, Jongin needed a moment to figure out what to say. "I... Don't know."

"Are you seeing someone?" Sehun wasn’t even sure why he was asking this and he certainly wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"No, not since.. " Jongin trailed off. It was the first time they talked about their break up since, well, their break-up.

"Us?" Sehun asked, daring to look up. Jongin was still staring at his glass of wine, but when Sehun looked up he looked up too. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Yeah." Jongin breathed, still not looking away. "What about you? Did you date someone after we...?"

Sehun’s face instantly began to heat up and he averted his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't call it dating..."

"Who was it?" Jongin immediately asked but then realized that he was probably being a little too much, so he toned it down. "I mean, you don't have to tell me."

But Sehun didn’t want it to turn awkward again. "Oh it was just- Zitao- you know." He tried to shrug it off.

Jongin, however, wasn’t ready to just let it slide like that though. "Really, Tao?"

"What, are you jealous?" Sehun didn’t mean for it to come out so bitchy, but it definitely did.

"You know I never liked him."

That was the true. Jongin had never really liked Zitao. Back when they had still been dating, Sehun had already been friends with Tao. Actually, he’d met Zitao through Jongin, but only by accident. Jongin had taken him to an after party as his plus one – but god forbid they could act like a couple – and Tao had actually chatted Sehun up and tried to flirt with him. Even though he’d appreciated his flirting, he’d quickly made sure that he knew he was taken but then had had quite a lot of fun chatting and dancing with Tao while keeping a safe distance. After that, Tao had slid into his DMs on Instagram and they kind of became friends.

"He's hot and we broke up, I don't think you have any right to judge." Sehun still sounded way too bitter for his own liking but at the same time, he meant every single word.

"Did you have feelings for him?" Jongin’s question took Sehun by surprise. It certainly hadn’t been the response he’d expected.

"I- you know I never loved anyone else beside you. But sometimes, I feel like you didn't really understand that anyway.” The doorbell rang just when Sehun finished talking and Sehun jumped up from the couch as if it had just burned him.

Heading to the door to accept their food delivery, he could hear Jongin calling his name from the living room but he ignored it for the sake of his nerves. Just the conversation up until now made tears prick in his eyes and he waited a short moment to calm down before he opened the door for the delivery guy. Paying quickly, he gave the guy a bigger tip than he probably needed to by just giving him a 50 dollar bill and then closed the door again, and Sehun was left standing in his hallway with a bag of food in his hand and no desire to eat it at all.

By the time he returned to the living room, Sehun sat down on the couch and practically shoved Jongin’s food into his hands. He’d noticed it back in the car already, but only now it hit him that Jongin had even ordered what he always used to order back then too.

"Sehun-" Jongin started but Sehun didn’t let him finish.

"No, listen to me for a moment.” He started, placing his own food on the couch table before turning to properly face Jongin. “I don't think you have any right to do this. You can’t judge me just because I slept with Zitao. You were the one that didn't have the guts to admit our relationship in public."

The look that Jongin gave him made Sehun’s heart ache. "I know that was wrong, Sehun, but so much time passed since then. And I just wasn't ready back then."

The whole time they’d been dating, they’d kept it a secret. In the beginning it had been fine, because they were both celebrities but eventually, it got harder every day. Whenever Sehun wanted to go on a simple coffee date, they couldn’t because paparazzi followed each of them around every day. And for some reason that he never understood, Jongin never wanted the public to know about their relationship. It had become a topic for numerous fights which they barely ever had up until then.

_"America isn't Korea" Sehun had told him back then with tears in his eyes. "They won't hate us, at least not everyone. Why does it matter that much? Is fame more important than my love for you?"_

In the end, that hadn’t been enough to convince Jongin otherwise and Sehun broke up with him that night.

"It didn't stop you from choosing your career over me back then." He now said, not daring to meet Jongin’s eyes. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak, but they had to talk about this now. They probably should have done that years ago already.

"Well, you didn't have to snatch away the job I was waiting for for months. You could have just declined. Especially if you loved me." There was no bite in Jongin’s words, but they still felt like a punch into Sehun’s gut either way.

His eyes burned when he forced himself to meet the other’s eyes.  "I know it was petty. It wasn't the right thing to do but back then I was hurt." Jongin had all the right to be angry at him for that. After they’d broken up, Sehun had applied for a Fashion Week walk for a show that Jongin had been dying to walk for ages and he’d applied to of course, which Sehun knew. Originally, Sehun hadn’t even planned on applying for it because he knew Jongin wanted it so badly. But after they’d broken up, he’d been so angry and hurt that he’d called Junmyeon to put him on the list and in the end, he was the one that was chosen.

What Jongin said next made him feel a lot less sorry about it though.

"So hurt that you had to sleep with Zitao right after we broke up?"

Instantly, Sehun’s brows furrowed into a deep frown. "We weren't dating anymore, Jongin. What I did with Zitao was totally, perfectly fine. And in contrast to you, he didn't give a fuck when the paparazzi took some candid pictures of us." It hadn’t really been a scandal, but back then a few paparazzi had snapped pictures of him and Tao while they kissed in a club and Tao had had his hand on his ass on one of them. So apparently, Jongin had already known about that already after all.

"It still hurt." Jongin was still looking at him. When Sehun dared to glance at him, he realized that Jongin looked less bitter and more like a kicked puppy. He hated it.

"Well, it hurt me too, Jongin." His voice was a lot more calm now, but his eyes were still burning. Sehun sniffed, running a hand through his hair so he had something to do.

"Did you have feelings for him?"

The question surprised Sehun. "No."

"Are you sure?" Jongin sounded so uncertain, Sehun didn’t know what to do. Even after all the time, all he really wanted was to pull him into a hug because he hated to see him so upset.

That’s why, even though he knew it probably wasn’t the smartest move, Sehun reached out to grab Jongin’s hand. When their fingers laced together, it felt like he’d never even let them go.

"Yes, I am fucking sure, Jongin. I never loved anybody else after you. You left a fucking wasteland in my heart, Jongin. Zitao was just sex. I thought I'd get over you and I used him for that which wasn't nice but he didn't care. But it didn't help."

His voice almost broke as he talked but he managed to get everything out without breaking into tears. He was pretty close, though.

While he’d talked, Jongin had just stared at him. "What are you saying?"

A small, desperate laugh escaped Sehun. "I'm still in love with you, Jongin."

Opening his mouth to say something, Jongin just closed it again without any words leaving his lips. Continuing to stare at Sehun, it took Jongin about another three seconds until he leaned in to crash their lips together.

And even though Sehun had kissed other people since he’d broken up with Jongin, it had never felt like this. Those kisses had never been able to give him what he hadn’t wanted to lose in the first place. Because deep down, Sehun had always known that Jongin was the only one for him.

Kissing Jongin felt like coming home.

And when they pulled apart, Sehun swore he could see tears glistening in the other’s eyes too as he said "I'm still in love with you too, Sehun."

In that moment, something broke in Sehun. But it wasn’t his heart. It was the tight grip around his heart that hadn’t let him rest for the past two years. It was the knife in his guts that reminded him of his loss every time he saw Jongin in an ad. It was the hand around his throat that made it so hard to breathe when he thought of Jongin at night.

In the matter of seconds, he’d climbed onto Jongin’s lap. Cupping his face, Sehun pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, unleashing all the feelings that had built up in the course of the years. Judging by the way Jongin immediately responded by cupping his face to pull him in even closer, Sehun let out a satisfied gasp and parted his lips for Jongin’s prying tongue.

"I missed you so much. You can't imagine-" Jongin breathed against Sehun's neck but was interrupted by the other.

"Believe me, I can imagine it." Sehun mumbled but then sealed their lips together again and it didn't feel like they needed to talk at all. Everything that Sehun wanted he had right there, with Jongin underneath him and the other's hands groping his ass through the pants.

When they broke their kiss, Jongin immediately began to trail wet kisses down Sehun's throat again and if he hasn't been on a good way to getting hard yet he definitely was now. Grinding his hips down into Jongin's, Sehun could feel the other's growing bulge against his ass. With a satisfied moan, he leaned his head back for Jongin to continue leaving kisses and nibbles on his neck while Sehun's fingers slipped under Jongin's shirt to brush over his abs.

"Shit, during the shoot I thought about your abs so much. I was angry at myself cause I didn't want to but you're just too hot." Sehun mumbled, his thumb teasing Jongin's nipple. From his experience he knew how much the other liked it and he wasn't disappointed when Jongin let out a gasp.

"Have you looked in a mirror though. Back then, I didn't think you could get hotter but you did. It's not fair."

Even though Jongin's words deeply satisfied Sehun, he decided that they'd done enough talking. Effectively shutting Jongin up with kisses, Sehun continued to roll his hips down, drawing out another gasp from Jongin.

When Sehun tugged on the other's shirt impatiently, Jongin intervened. "Be careful, that's Gucci."

"Holy shit, that sounds so douchey but it's okay cause I know you're not like that." Sehun giggled and kissed him again shortly before properly getting to open the buttons on Jongin's shirt. By the time he was done, Jongin had managed to get Sehun's dick out of his pants and the younger wasn't sure on what to concentrate on: Jongin's washboard abs or his hand on his cock. In the end, Jongin's hand turned out to be too distracting for now and Sehun resorted to attaching his lips to the others neck, gasping quiet moans against his skin as Jongin's hand moved over his shaft with intention.

"Let's- let's go to my bedroom, please." He managed to get out and Jongin almost immediately agreed, letting go of Sehun so he could get off him so they could stand up. Two minutes later, Sehun was pushing Jongin against his bed so that the other landed on the mattress with a soft thump. Without hesitation, he climbed on top of him just to kiss him again heatedly. In between kisses, Sehun managed to open Jongin's pants and push them down while Jongin wrestled off Sehun's shirt. As Sehun ripped on Jongin’s shirt too harshly, Jongin whispered a quiet “Watch out, this is Gucci!” But eventually they ended up fully naked and also fully hard.

"I want to ride you, fuck I missed it so badly."

Sehun's words took Jongin by surprise and he moaned. Even though they used to switch all the time when they dated, hearing Sehun say it out loud made heat crash into Jongin’s body.

“Do you have lube and condoms?”

“I hope the condoms aren’t expired but there should be some in my bedside drawer.” Sehun mumbled and blindly reached to the side, however, he got distracted when Jongin wrapped a hand around their cocks. Instead of searching for condoms, he wrapped his arm around Jongin’s neck to pull him in for another heated kiss. Even when they’d been apart, nothing had ever compared to the feeling of Jongin’s plush lips against his own and Sehun knew that after this, he’d be ruined for everything else entirely.

After what felt like only a few seconds but was probably a lot more than that, Jongin pulled away so that Sehun could finally get the lube and condoms. To their relief, they weren’t expired just yet.

“Hand me the lube.” Jongin murmured as he already reached for it. Dribbling some of the liquid onto his fingers, he proceeded to push Sehun’s legs apart. When a wet finger brushed against his hole, Sehun tensed up and his legs were about to clamp together if it weren’t for Jongin pushing them apart.

“Relax… I’ll go slow.” He promised and pressed a quick, gentle kiss to Sehun’s lips before slowly pushing the first finger into Sehun’s tight heat. For the next few minutes, Jongin took his time to open up Sehun properly. The first finger turned into two, then into three and eventually four until Sehun couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Jongin- please, don’t tease.”

The other had been relentlessly teasing his prostate for a few seconds before ignoring it again for a while before suddenly stimulating it again. It drove Sehun crazy.

“I just wanted to make sure you were properly prepped.” He pointed out.

There was a smile on his face as Sehun rolled his eyes. “You’re also teasing and we both know it. But enough with that.” Sitting up a little, Sehun waited for Jongin to pull out his fingers before he pushed the other onto his back, climbing on top of him with a look of determination in his eyes.

Tearing open the condom, Sehun didn’t waste any time sliding it on Jongin’s cock and sinking down on him. It had amazed him how the other was still rock hard after several minutes of just fingering Sehun and he felt quite honoured.

With a sigh, Sehun sunk down until their hips met. Instantly, Jongin’s hands came to rest on Sehun’s waist as they both stilled, waiting for Sehun to adjust to the stretch. Even though Jongin had taken his time to prep him, the stretch was still noticeable.

“You look so good like this.” Jongin mumbled, his hand wandering up towards Sehun’s chest to tease his nipple which resulted in Sehun squeezing around Jongin’s cock in response and they both moaned.

Eventually, Sehun felt comfortable enough to move and began to roll his hips, working up to a steady rhythm where he lifted himself up and sank down on Jongin’s cock again.

The position eventually began to tire him out though, his thighs burning as he continued to fuck himself on Jongin’s cock. Somewhere in-between, Jongin had begun to thrust up into him which was heavenly but the strain on his legs eventually became too much.

After a quick change of position, Sehun found himself on his back with Jongin hovering above him. When the other slid back into him, both their eyes fell shut. Like this, Jongin was able to build up a faster rhythm and soon enough, precome was dribbling from Sehun’s cock as Jongin’s hips snapped against his own.

“You look so good like this, so beautiful…” Jongin whispered against Sehun’s skin where his lips were pressed against his neck. He was half lying on top of him and Sehun loved the feeling of having him so close. He never wanted the moment to end but he knew he was getting closer and closer to the edge by the second.

“You too, fuck.” He breathed and promptly let out another moan when Jongin sneaked a hand between their bodies to wrap it around his cock.

Like this, it didn’t take long for Sehun to tip over the edge. With just a few more sharp thrusts of Jongin’s hips, Sehun spilled between their bodies, coating his and Jongin’s body with his hot come. Jongin only lasted a few seconds longer before he came into the condom before collapsing on top of Sehun, not minding the mess Sehun had created between them.

When their breathing had calmed down a little, Jongin discarded the condom and promptly returned to lying on top of Sehun’s chest. When he lifted his head up a little he found Sehun staring at him.

“You’re staring.”

There was a small smirk on Sehun’s lips. “I guess I can’t help myself, you’re just too beautiful.”

“I didn’t remember you being so sappy.” Jongin giggled but there was no bite to his words.

Apparently, Sehun felt the need to defend himself though. “I’m not sappy, I’m just… appreciative.”

With a snort, Jongin pushed himself up a little to press another soft kiss to Sehun’s lips. “I think we both need a shower.”

“As much as I don’t want to move right now, I feel gross and you’re right.”

In the shower, they ended up getting each other off with rushed handjobs again before they both tumbled into Sehun’s bed again just to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

The magazine that featured their photoshoot was released a month and a half later. It was a huge success, selling a large number of copies and one particular picture of them with heavy eye-contact become one of the most liked Instagram posts of the magazine. What blew up even more in the media, however, was an image of Sehun and Jongin walking hand in hand down the streets of Seoul on a vacation. It would later be shown on all the big websites and in the magazines with the headline “New Korean American Power Couple?” and Jongin realized that maybe admitting to his relationship with Sehun hadn’t been so hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think about that whole Sehun/Tao issue? Did Jongin have a right to feel upset? I would really appreciate it if you left Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed the fic, it really motivates me to write more and post more, so if you want me to write more Sekai, let me know!  
> As usual, you can find a moodboard for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper/status/1111337625846202374) and if you want to have a chat with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SehunSemper)! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
